


Team Player

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Stuck in the Middle (TV), Walk the Prank (TV)
Genre: Couch Sex, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Video & Computer Games, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Daphne Diaz always considered herself a team player in video games, as long as she was the one in command of her group. Her one weakness was her older twin brother's friend Herman Baldwin
Relationships: Herman Baldwin/Daphne Diaz





	Team Player

With all the time he spent growing up planning and executing high budget pranks, Herman Baldwin never found much time for the thing most teenage boys spent their whole adolescence doing: Playing video games and having girlfriends. Herman was no good at them, plain and simple, he would always be too in his head itching to draw up plans for some crazy new prank. At sleepovers, nobody would want Herman on a team for his lack of skills.

So with one of the thunder trio sitting on the couch with a controller in her hand, Herman braced himself for a world of pain. Lewie or Beast are fine, albeit teases, but Daphne was unmerciful if Herman got her killed. The twins told many tales of controllers wedged in TV screens, or other places where the sun didn’t shine.

“Lewie not home? Beast?” Herman questioned, earning him a bit of a look from the younger girl. The girl suspected that something more was going on between the older twin and the prankster.

Nothing was yet, but Herman and Lewie enjoyed baiting the family.

“Nope. Got a problem with that?” Daphne turned back to the screen. She had a headset on and someone must have hit a nerve as a moment later she screamed at them for being a dickhead. Among other things Herman wouldn’t dare say at home. “Stop being a weirdo staring at me. Grab a controller,”

“Sure Crazy…” Herman muttered, before following the order and joining the girl on the couch. The pair ending up sitting a little closer to each other then they would normally.

“You call it crazy, I call it dipshit who needs to learn his R-two from his L-one!” She yelled into the headset as another player died on screen. Meanwhile, Daphne was carving through hordes of enemies.

“No, I call it future attempted murder charges…” Herman teased, taking the secondary controller from the table.

Daphne rolled her eyes, muttering. She was in a foul mood, but to Herman’s surprise wasn’t attacking him. If this had been with her brothers they would be getting an earful for teasing her, but Herman always got off easy. He suspected the girl of having a slight crush, but if he said that, she would crush him. “Play as the mage. I need these losers getting buffed… Lewie and Beast said you’re getting buff irl, too.”

Herman smirked. “Mhm, your brothers wish they had the muscles I do.”

“They’re such pervs…” Daphne said. She barely looked away from her game, with a tinge of red to her tan cheeks. “After gym days they just talk about you and your… stuff,”

“Seriously, remember other people are on this call… gross!” One of the other players squeaked.

“Knew they were perverts, always trying to show me their junk.” Herman chuckled, before smirking evilly. “Want to know which one is bigger?”

Daphne gagged then gave him a quick nudge, betraying a slight smile. “You’re so gross, Herman… Ugh you dipshits, aim for the boss! Those are cannon fodder, sh- UGH! You got me killed!”

“So that’s a no?” Herman chuckled, dodging a smack from the younger girl as she waited to respawn.

“No, I don’t want to know. I’ve heard about yours way too much to care, dude. You know you’re walking into a wall, right?” Daphne knew Herman was bad at games but not that bad.

“I bet you dream all about it? And I happen to like the wall. It’s my closest ally in this game!” Herman smirked.

That sentiment, she half-agreed with. Both her allies got shot again whilst not aiming at the boss, leaving a wall-loving Herman as the last surviving team member. He had no chance of doing this alone so a sneaky plan came to mind. In truth, Daphne had crushed on her older brothers’ friend for a while, and was waiting for a chance alone with the sexy boy that was Herman Baldwin. “At least the wall won’t get you killed! Oh, I’ve got an idea! If you can kill the boss, I’ll give you anything you want. Since we know those dips shits won’t be able to. But if you die, you’re my slave for a whole day.”

“But that’s totally unfair-” Herman began, before gulping as he saw Daphne’s glare. “Sure, sure! Kill the boss…”

“Good, now don’t be as fucking shit as these losers!” Daphne growled, through the microphone. Getting multiple mutters of people wondering why they gamed with her.

Herman almost died the moment he left the wall. Walking off the edge and getting scared by the weakest enemy within just a few seconds. But, after some trial and error, he managed to shoot a fireball at the boss and slay it. Much to the astonishment of Daphne and her friends, who thought the mage on one HP would be dead five minutes ago. Turns out dodging was one of Herman’s greatest skills. Both in real life and in game.

“I… I did it!” Herman’s lips curled into a wide grin as applause came through Daphne’s headset. 

“Congrats, you’re less of a dipshit…” Daphne smirked. “You still are one, but respect.”

“So what do I get now?” The boy shrugged, sitting back on the couch. He went between lazy and energetic in seconds. “I have no clue what i’d want, you just pick something,”

“You’re lazier than Lewie doing chores.” Daphne muttered, rolling her eyes about the lazy fifteen-year-old. Regardless, he was just how she wanted so the thirteen-year-old girl leaned over on the couch and began to rub Herman’s unsuspecting crotch. She felt him twitch and open his lips, but Daphne pointed out the headset. Everyone could hear them, so she had free rein to massage Herman’s bulging cock. 

Herman shifted uncomfortably as the girl teased his dick, shifting in place. Hardening up in his skinny jeans, his cock pressed hard up against the tight fabric. “Ungh… Daph… what are you doing!”

“Shhh…” Daphne purred. Her fingers traced along the shape of his dick, finding the path to his zipper.

The teen just gulped, breathing heavily as the younger girl's finger continued to tease him. The girl eventually reached the zipper which she torturously unzipped slowly. Revealing his bulged black boxer briefs underneath. Daphne’s hand snaked in through the slit and moved Herman’s hardening cock around until the fabric covered length was poking out of the slit. Her breath was warm against his dick as she leaned in to kiss him through the fabric. Feeling Herman throb against her lips. Neither said a word as she tenderly kissed the shaft, moving up and down its decent length in an effort to tease Herman. His breathing grew laboured as she drew closer to its trembling head.

Feeling his intense need, Daphne took the piss slit of the boy’s boxers briefs between her fingers. It was time at long last to see Herman’s dick. So she peeled the fabric open and eased his length through. Inch by inch of tanned cock exposed to her, a throbbing six inches exposed to the teenage girl. It was as ‘smoking hot’ as the twins described, looking and smelling good enough for her to need it inside already. She couldn’t believe that she was actually about to get the boy she had been dreaming of and crushing on since her twin brothers had brought him home.

She smirked a little when she heard the voices through the headset trying to work out what she was doing based on the noises they could hear.

“What about Lewie and Beast! O-or Harley or-” Herman stammered as Daphne’s tongue worked along his girth. “Ohh… s-shit…”

“Stop being such a dork, dipshit.” Daphne muttered, rolling her eyes while continuing to tease with her young tongue.

“I didn’t say anything! Why do we play with you? You’re not even moving, Daphne!” Another voice cut through, with her allies wondering why she stopped playing but persisted with the insults. They could hear her breath and something wet, along with Herman’s struggling moans. None of them knew what was going on.

“Oh, I’m making a move alright…” Daphne smirked.

Herman bit his lip. Daphne’s lips closed around his tip, trapping it in the warm wetness of her mouth. Feeling the tongue flick against his sensitive skin before swirling around to make him wet. Still, Daphne’s warm breath rolled down his length. Sending a shiver down his spine, supplanted by a sharp twitch when she moved down to swallow his dick. Taking the six inches deep into her mouth, allowing it to brush against her throat before pulling off. She bobbed on his dick, letting her teammates hear the wet sucking.

“Oh-god… Daph…” Herman grunted out, moaning loud enough for the teammates to hear.

While they flooded the chat with questions, Daphne sucked Herman off. Bobbing on his dick with a passion, her tongue exploring the member’s shapes and musky flavour. She never expected Herman to taste this good. Nor did Herman expect Daphne to suck him.

“F-F-Fuck Daph… you’re nearly as good as Bails…” Herman grunted, the teen getting closer.

“What’s going on over there!?” The others asked, hearing the wet gags from their team leader.

Daphne smirked as she worked Herman’s cock faster, sucking the sexy tan boy off with a soft moan around her glossy lips. Taking it deep down her throat, deepthroating Herman with skill enough to make him gasp. He ran a hand through her long brown hair, pushing Daphne down on it hard. She was feeling along Herman’s thigh as she was face fucked, loving his taste.

The girl allowed it for a moment but when the brown-haired boys face fucking got needier, a smirk crossed her face. Herman’s throbbing grew more intense as he choked her on his dick, humping up to slide down Daphne’s throat. Panting as his orgasm grew close and her tongue worshipped his cock.

“Come on! Either sign out of the game or tell us what you're doing!” Protested one of the players over team-speak. Hating that their team was being destroyed due to Daphne being distracted.

Daphne groaned as she pulled off, “Sucking Herman’s dick, duh! Ugh, dipshits,”

Before anyone could say a word she had a dick balls deep down her throat once more. With a lustful grunt, Herman growled into the microphone. “Stop distracting her! Her mouth is sooooo good…”

“Holy shit! You’re sucking dick on mic!” One of the boys shouted in astonishment, unable to hide his arousal. “You are sooo fucking lucky Herman!”

Nobody answered him.

All were now focused on listening to the sounds of Daphne slurping away on Herman’s cock, their characters dying on screen.

Daphne slipped a hand beneath Herman’s shirt, beginning to feel up along his muscular chest while sucking his dick. His toned chest was lined with a well developed six pack, the edges of which she followed up to Herman’s pecs. Rubbing the tanned skin tenderly, enjoying his heavy breaths. Every inch of the boy was sexy and she couldn’t get enough. The abs were a surprise but a welcome one. In fact, it drove Daphne to suck him faster. Suddenly eager for his cum. 

“Like the abs that much, hey?” Herman smirked, watching and feeling the girl sucking even harder.

‘He has abs too!’ One of the team whined.

Then in a sudden movement, Daphne pulled away and straightened up. She wiped the drool from her lips barely giving Herman a second glance. Charging into battle with her usual ferocious growl, the team snapped to action. It looked like nothing had happened, like she had never sucked his dick. Herman was left throbbing against his waist, denied his orgasm down the pretty younger girl’s throat. Left to whine. 

“Okay dipshits, let’s destroy these suckahs!” Daphne hissed, a sly smirk on her face as Herman whined.

Since his character was dead, somehow, Herman leaned over and made his own move. This time, he sunk a hand down Daphne’s skirt and began to tenderly trace his fingers over her panties. Massaging the girl slowly, causing her breath to become heavy.

‘Oh come on!’ A voice whined, when they heard Daphne release a light moan after a bout of heavy breathing. ‘What’s going on now!’

“Ngh… n-nothing,” Daphne snapped, biting back another moan. “You’re just hearing things.”

Getting some revenge, Herman smirked and added in loud enough for the others to hear. “They are hearing me teasing your clit… maybe they should listen to me finger it.”

“Herman!” Daphne snapped with a glare. She groaned with pleasure as his finger teased the length of her panties, applying pressure through the fabric. “Ungh… no! Shut up you dipshits, he’s not f-fingering me!”

“Well if she doesn’t want the finger… I could use what she was sucking on.” Herman continued, loving being able to get revenge like this.

‘Oh, god this is hot…’ It sounded like one of their teammates had given up to jerk off listening.

“Ew! Put your dick away, loser!” Daphne growled, hearing the familiar sounding of a boy’s faps. Having heard them coming numerous times from the twins bedroom.

‘Put your slut away first!’ He snapped back. Daphne was powerless to stop his cockiness as Herman’s fingers slipped into her panties and gave her clit a pinch. Releasing a moan rather than a retort.

Daphne simply smirked, shocking the older boy. “I can’t put my slut away, Herman’s too big to fit. Unlike your matchstick…”

There was a collective moan from the boys listening. One that drove Herman’s fingers inside Daphne in a moment of passion. As the fingers slipped inside, the girl distracted herself with the comments coming over teamspeak. With the girl chuckling at the retort that came from the otherside.

Leaning up to whisper in the younger girl's ear, Herman growled. “Dump the dipships, and let’s make this game more interesting.”

“No.” Daphne purred in a lustful tone, “I want them to listen… the fucking perveted bitches,”

“I didn’t say hang up. I’m thinking we play a little one on one, the winner gets to make the loser do anything.” Herman purred, the fifteen-year-old planning on making the girl lose every round. 

Daphne moaned. His fingers hooked in her pussy and his thumb started to vigorously rub the girl’s sensitive clit. “Ungh… a-and how do I focus with y-you doing that!”

“Would you like for me to stop?” Herman purred lustfully, pushing his fingers in deeper. Feeling her juices being to dribble out onto his fingers.

“If it means whooping your ass!” 

“Nah, I won’t be getting whooped. And anyway, Beast is the one who likes a good ass spank.” Herman teased.

Daphne rolled her eyes with a growl, “Ew. Get off me for a fair game, Baldwin. Time to beat your ass!”

“If you're lucky, you might get to take a peek at it. Then it won’t just be the twins begging for it.” Herman smirked, as he fingered the girl a little longer before easing out slowly. In order to tease the younger girl further, he placed his fingers into his mouth and sucked them clean of her young juices. Eyes locked on hers as he did so. He wasn’t a massive fan of the flavour but it wasn’t the worst taste in the world.

Resentfully, Daphne faced the screen. She left her party open for the team to listen, but switched to a 1v1 game against Herman. Fully confident in her skills against the worst gamer ever. Or so she thought, with the girl’s mouth dropping when Herman dominated her in the first game of their new competition.

“W-What the… how… y-you cheated!” Daphne protested, shocked at losing to Herman Baldwin. A sentiment shared by her shocked teammates, at least the ones focusing on her and not their young cocks.

Truthfully, Herman had won on pure luck. Relying on a glitch in his health bar to win the match. Not that he would ever tell the girl who was pinned beneath his body in seconds. Their lips pressed together with a lustful passion and enough intensity that there were almost sparks flying. With Herman shocked that kissing the younger girl was almost giving him the reaction that he got when he was allowed to kiss Bailey, except unlike Bailey who held back, Daphne was going at it just as passionately.

Their hands grabbed at every inch of each other in the young, lustful flurry. Herman rubbed Daphne’s smooth hips and grabbed at her soft ass which squished between his fingers, while she was massaging his firm chest and trying to grab at the boy’s throbbing cock. Which he left exposed to grind up against Daphne’s thigh. It pressed against her bare flesh, humping eagerly to get between her legs. Brushing against the silky smooth panties. 

Daphne ignored the numerous wolf-whistles and words of horny encouragement from the listeners, as she focused on keeping up with the older boy. The girl loved that he wasn’t just seeing her as the little sister of the twins and was actually letting her live out some of her more naughty dreams of him. In fact, she had seen this very picture in her mind and couldn’t stop herself from popping the top button on Herman’s shirt. She wanted him now. No games. As they kissed, encouraged by their teammates jerking off, Daphne stripped off Herman’s shirt. Exposing his tanned chest and muscular abs. 

“So hot…” She whispered into the microphone, staring at the older boy’s body. Her fingers dragged down along his flesh. So toned and sexy just to the touch, Daphne didn’t even need to see it to enjoy Herman. His tongue slipped inside in a moment of weakness as she enjoyed. “Mph…”

“You’re pretty hot too, Diaz…” Herman purred. The fifteen-year-old knowing he had her wrapped around his finger now.

She blushed and kissed Herman hard, pushing her tongue past his lips. Feeling the boy begin to suck as she was able to explore his mouth. The young pair’s tongue in a heated battle for control of their lustful kiss.

Similarly, Herman found the clasp to Daphne’s skirt as they kissed. Quickly undoing it and throwing it away from the young girl before letting everyone hear as he smacked her ass. Hard.

“Hey! You’re going to pay for that dipshit!” Daphne yelped, blushing from the loud hard spank. Giving the older boy her best glare, which failed heavily with the desire on her face for said boy.

‘Holy shit! Spank that hard ass!’ One boy said. Quickly followed by another, ‘Is the hardass really a soft ass!?’

Daphne blushed from the comments, glad that Herman couldn’t hear them since she would at least be able to beat her team back into submission this way. If he had heard, she never would have heard the end of it. Thankfully, his hands felt all over her smooth latina ass. Squeezing and massaging as their lips returned to battle. Neither tongue found dominance over the other and neither hands strayed from their place of worship. Not until Herman broke the kiss to bite Daphne’s neck.

Gasping as his teeth sunk in, she arched up against him. 

“Are you okay with this?” Herman questioned, the teen looking for consent while nibbling on the girl’s neck. “Cause I don’t want to stop with just getting you naked, Daph…”

“As long as you like cherries,” The girl grinned wickedly. Suddenly her legs were wrapped around the boy and her tongue was deep inside. But the kiss broke with a strand of saliva between them.

While he knew the answer himself and had some in his wallet just in case, the boy teasingly asked. “Do the twins have condoms? I don’t want you to get pregnant.”

“How would I know?” Daphne snorted, much to the disappointment of her teammates. “Ugh, you’re still all jerking off?”

She blushed at the comments coming through ranging from ‘Hell yeah!’ to what they would be doing if they were there instead of just listening over the team speak. The girl knew this was going to change her gaming squad for ever, but could make things way more interesting.

“Oh? Though the twins would have made love to you by now.” Herman teased.

Daphne gave him a fierce look. “Ew. Just slide in or whatever, we don’t have to get naked…”

They were in polar opposite clothes. Herman wore his skinny jeans with his cock through the fly, while Daphne only wore panties on her lower half, which both wanted gone. With lust controlling him, Herman shocked the younger boy by reaching down and fingering the fabric of the girl’s panties before making his move.

RIP!

With his eyes locked onto the young girl, the horned up teenage boy ripped apart the thin panties fabric in order to give himself access to the dominant girl’s virgin pussy.

“HERMAN! Ugh, those were my new pair!” Daphne crossed her arms looking resentful. 

Herman smirked. “And now they will be coming home with me, as my trophy…”

While the boy couldn’t hear, he had numerous boys on the team speak begging to come over and get a view of the panties belonging to the team’s hard ass.

Reaching down between them, Herman rubbed the tip of his cock between her perfect pink slit. She was drooling juices, making him slick enough the boy almost pushed inside too early. But he massaged the lips with a tender touch, swirling around her perfect clit so lightly it made Daphne shudder. Her legs tried to pull Herman inside, with such force he could have sworn she was part kangaroo. But he resisted and tormented Daphne.

“You really want me to fuck you? Your brothers would hate me if they knew,” There was a little guilt there, fucking his best friends’ little sister. But Daphne was old enough to choose. 

“Yes, you dipshit! And that’s only because those dorks are to much of a chicken to get you to fuck them.” Daphne responded, reaching up and kissing the older boy passionately. She might be two years younger but she knew that she wanted Herman Baldwin to be her first.

As their lips connected, as did their sexes. Herman mustered up the force to jam his six-inch member inside her incredibly tight walls, feeling how she instantly constricted around the length. Daphne let out a sharp gasp that made many of her teammates cum. Not far behind them after how hot the moment was, Herman stayed unmoving. In fear of hurting her and Daphne’s retaliation. Deep inside, she could feel it throb against her walls. It felt so thick.

‘This is sooo hot! Maybe we should play together next time…’ One of the boys purred lustfully into the team speak. Going ignored by the one he intended it for.

“Y-you okay Daph?” Herman questioned, letting the girl feel his entire length but ready to pull out if it began to hurt her.

She nodded slowly, biting her glossy lip. “M-mhm… start moving. F-Fuck me...”

With those words two things happened: One, Herman began moving inside of her. Slowly moving his cock in and out to the pleasure of the younger girl. The other was that the rest of her teammates couldn’t last any longer and shot their loads from the fact they were now listening to their friend get fucked. A sound that had brought many into their second needy stroking session. Herman managed to catch their moans as he made out with Daphne, those silky sounds of boys nutting all over their chests while he was balls deep in a hot not-so-virgin pussy. 

Daphne’s grip around Herman’s waist faltered as she adjusted to this new sensation. His cock was buried so deep that it hurt, but there were waves of pleasure unfelt before. Washing over her young form, the sensations grew as Herman pulled out further. She could feel his tip inside and then…

“Fuck me!” She shouted without meaning to. 

‘Yeah! Come on dude, destroy her pussy!’ The boys moaned out. Earning an internal glare from the horned up Daphne, who knew she would be getting back at all of them. They would learn that she might have been fucked, but she’s still in command.

Herman took the headset and put it on, “Hey guys! What should I do to this pussy? Come on, you pick how I fuck her!”

He rolled his eyes in amusement at the boys voice cracks as they fought to tell the hunky older boy how he should fuck their friend and leader. One lost too much in his lust to know that this could backfire on him and give his honest desires.

“Seems they want me to pound this pus, hard Daph. Make you really feel it so much you can’t walk tonight.” Herman revealed, smirking down at the young girl while sliding his entire length deep inside of the girl so she kept feeling every bit of him.

“Ungh… is that all they got? Vanilla twerps,” Daphne moaned softly, flexing around the cock. 

“Well it was either that or they wanted me to bend you in half and ram my cock deep enough that you’re feeling it in your stomach… but that one seemed a bit much.” Herman chuckled, lying a little about what the boys had asked for even knowing the thought of it had many of the young thirteen-year-old boys listening speeding up their strokes. “Are you all stroking it again? Damn, two loads!”

‘Fuck yeah! Daphne is fucking hot and you are a stud dude! We only wish this was a video call…’ One of the more confident ones admitted.

With that, and a proud smirk, Herman stopped talking. He began to hammer Daphne hard enough the boys heard his balls slap against her skin. The wet sloshing as his dick was driven hard inside her pussy mingling with Daphne’s moans. He growled softly while pounding her, loving that she let him go rough. In fact, Herman felt her legs pull him in harder.

“I think… ngh!” Herman grunted, fucking Daphne passionately. “This pussy should be free… let them all get a turn! Ungh, fuck! You could use a loosening up… cause fuck this hole is squeezing me!”

“T-Those dipships couldn’t h-h-handle ngh…. Me…” Daphne moaned out, the girl squirming around on the couch as her tightness was forced open by the older boy’s sexy lengthy cock.

Herman smirked. “Yeah, yeah… but imagine it boys… you lot one after another, pounding her tight pussy… creaming it.”

To their surprise, Daphne moaned loudly as Herman spoke. A sound that was quickly overpowered by an intense fucking. “I- AH! I have g-gym before chemistry… and I hate chemistry. So… an extra long shower could be fun…”

“You hear that boys…? Daphne’s pussy will be open to all of you, unless you’re cowards.” Herman smirked, before pulling the headset off and throwing it aside. Leaving the boys comments and orgasms, to only be heard by the group of boys.

“Harder! Fuck my pussy like you mean it, Herman!” Daphne kissed him roughly. “Pound me, big boy…”

No longer distracted, Herman kissed back passionately and began thrusting inside of her as hard as he could. The boy releasing his own moans from the sounds of his balls slapping against her and the feeling of his cock throbbing inside of her tight pussy. Daphne screamed with pleasure. Her pussy tightened as a river of juices flowed around Herman’s girth. Their chests pressed together as he continued to fuck her, with the girl only able to tighten her coltish legs. 

As her juices leaked out and over him, the fifteen-year-old boy didn’t stop and hold back. Instead the teen continued pounding away inside of the girl’s pussy, the tightness quickly getting to the teenager boy who felt like his cock was getting milked far more than even his hand had managed.

“Fuck! Your pussy… milking me!” Herman pressed their foreheads together while pounding away. So wet and tight he couldn’t stop growling. “I’m so close… W-where do you want it?”

“O-On me…” Daphne moaned out before leaning up to kiss him, knowing she couldn’t have the boy cumming inside of her. For a few more minutes Herman slammed her hole, feeling the girl’s legs spasm at one point. It was her orgasm’s new tightness that pushed Herman over the edge.

“Fuck!” He pulled out fast and wrapped a hand around the length. Furiously beating his cock as the teen’s orgasm raced forward. “Mm… ungh, fuck I’m going to cum!”

“D-Do it… cum on me Her-Herman!” Daphne moaned out, the girl watching her older crush beating his meat over her.

With a final grunt, Herman’s hot cum shot. Ropes of sticky cum coated Daphne’s young pussy, running down her legs but more fired to take its place. A huge load, more than Herman ever shot when imagining Bailey. So much it left him breathless at the end. With it even leaving enough to dribble down the shaft as the teen collapsed onto the couch next to the younger girl. His cock softened into the stickiness of remaining drops of his nut.

“Damn Daph… that was so hot…” Herman breathed out, leaning over to kiss the younger girl.

Daphne put a finger to his lips. His eyes were drawn to it when the digit began tracing down his body, right across the length of his sexy dick. Then down onto a puddle of cum. She worked it into her skin, then pushed it inside her pussy with a sharp moan. Herman watched in total arousal as Daphne fingered herself using his cum. After a few long pushes inside, she ran through another puddle of his hot cum and brought it to his lips. Too spent to protest, Herman sucked off the mixture of her juices and his own nut from her fingers, before moving closer to the girl and wrapping his arms around her. 

“I think I can hear them… jerking off like pervs,” He chuckled.

“Such dorks…” Daphne muttered against the older boy’s chest. She remained like that for a few moments, getting her breathing under control before moving over and tiredly picking up the headset, the naked Daphne put it on and with a smirk ordered. The girl returning to her pre-fuck command of her team. “Oi dipshits, hands off the pins. You have until I rest up and get redressed, before we go back and destroy those losers!”


End file.
